fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (Smash V)
Inkling (暗示, Anji) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V; Revealed at E3 2018 in their reveal trailer along with the Official Trailer for the game. Inklings are the characters players can control in Splatoon. Inkings can alternate between a humanoid form and a squid form that bears a resemblance to the Bloopers from the Super Mario video game series. The humanoid form has a black marking resembling a mask around their eyes, pointed ears, and "hair" that resembles a squid's tentacles. They possess pointed teeth that appear to be similar to a squid's beak. The squid form resembles a brightly-colored cephalopod with two pronounced tentacles and two large eyes that seemed to be joined. Inkling is confirmed to have no alternate costume. For their appearances in SSBV, The Inklings don’t have a voice actor but they do “speak” in their artificially made language. Attributes Pros: * Average weight with the Splat Roller/Charger * Fast Faller. * Good Field control thanks to Ink * Moves very fast while Traversing Ink * Good Kill Power * Strong Special and Smash Attacks Cons: * Pretty weak regular attacks with the Splashooter. * Lightweight (with Splashooter) and relatively slow especially with the Splat Roller/Charger * Completely empty ink gauge means any ink consuming move cannot be used. * Short jump height. *Some special attacks can be hard to hit. Summary Inkling is a loaded character, literally. They come packed with Ink and powerful, powerful attacks. The Side Special you run decides your weapon and your weapon decides your attacks and power. They have really good kill power with their attacks and their Special and Smash attacks are really powerful. Their Ink feature really helps them out in battle and will be discussed in a separate section. One of the bad things about the Inklings is that they are relatively slow, especially with their 2 heavier weapons. Being slow combined with a medium-light weight usually isn’t a good thing. You may feel that their Special Attacks may be hard to hit at times. Inklings jump height is much higher with the Splashooter. Ink Inkling comes packed with a special feature known as Ink. The can damage with the ink, recover with it (Alt Up Special), and cover the ground with the Ink. When the Ink is covering the ground, Inkling can travel through through it in squid mode and move about much faster. The ink will disappear splatter after splatter as Inkling is damaged (can range from 16% to 30% taken). Taunting keeps the Ink puddles staying a bit longer (ranging from 4%-10% (damage taken) longer). The Ink can effect opponents that step on it. Opponents who are on the ink can trip at random times (similar to Brawl’s tripping effect) and they’re jump height is reduced. Players that use the Ink well can really be forces to be reckoned with. (May seem overpowered but it really isn’t.) Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. 'Size' About the same height as Mario. Taunts SIDE - Inkling giggles and says something in its language. UP - Inkling celebrates by jumping twice while laughing. DOWN - Inkling transforms into squid mode and bounces twice on the ground. 'Character Selection Screen Animation' Inkling is shown laughing apparently loudly, weapon withdrawn. 'On Screen Appearance' Inkling appears in squid mode in a puddle of Ink, pops out and shakes the ink off. The ink disappears right after. 'Victory Animations' * Only with Splashooter: Jumps about happily while holding Splashooter, does a final high jump, lands, then poses with Splashooter slightly in the air. * Only with Splashooter: Jumps, pulls Splashooter, then does a gunman pose. * Only with Splat Roller: Rolls Ink Roller onto the scene. Brings it up then pulls out a big smile. * Only with Splat Roller: Swipes the roller about then places it on its shoulder with its back towards the screen. * Only with Splat Charger: Spins around with Splat Charger twice, pumps it in the air, then points it at the screen. * Only with Splat Charger: Spins around with Splat Charger twice then takes aim. * With All: Traverses ink in squid mode pops out and giggles, weapon withdrawn. 'Losing Animation' Inkling is seen clapping with a small smile. 'Crowd Cheer' “Ink-’e’-ling!” 'Victory Theme' A flourished remix of the Splatoon Victory Theme. 'Fighting Stance' Stands slightly hunched holding weapon and bouncing from side to side. 'Idle Poses' * Inkling looks around then giggles. * Inkling kicks the ground. Walk Simple walk while holding weapon. 'Dash' Dashes while holding weapon. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer Here To Make a Mess The Reveal Trailer Starts off with Mario, Fox, Link, and Kirby running through an urban area. They come up to a large puddle of orange ink. They then hear a loud giggle and are then attacked by ink shots. They then proceed to evade the shots. They look up, and they see Inkling holding her Splashooter laughing. Then she gets serious really quick and points her Splashooter at the screen and then her promo comes in: "Inkling Splatters the Competition!". She then begins to fire orange ink as the screen is then covered in orange. Now comes the gameplay. The Music used in the gameplay portion is the Splatoon Main Theme. Inkling is shown shooting ink all over various confirmed stages. It also shows off her main special moves and then shows her alternate side special and everything else that has to do with her moveset. It also shows Splatoon-Copied Kirby. It then shows her out of ink as she runs away chased by Donkey Kong. Then it shows her performing her Final Smash on Mario, Fox, and Link. That follows up with her doing her side taunt. To end off the trailer it shows shooting ink everywhere then finally at the screen. The post-trailer shows the Male Inkling running up to her tired from running then female Inkling proceeds to hug him happily. It then shows a battle betweem Mario, Link, Pikachu, and male Inkling going on at Blackbelly Skatepark; confirming it as a new stage in the game. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters